The Crew
by Stefano Fred Batoarung
Summary: Focusing on Illegal Street Racing, to could be a high story race with some Exotic Car, & inspirate by The Crew, Crossover between Latest Ubisoft Game Racing, The Crew with some Anime.


**New story which based on upcoming ubisoft game called The crew, this story taking place where The Group of Illegal Street Racer has racing around America with High End & Sport Vehicle like Lamborghini, Ferrari, Porsche, Ford, & Other, this would be my first Racing Story using english alongside with Driveclub: Where the Victorious means, where the Other are in Indonesian, first I Introducing Ho-Kago Tea Time, & the Second is the Phantomhive from Black Butcher, also i doesn't own this, The Crew must be Ubisoft Reflection own, also the traffic & police car is not Fiction, mostly Real car like Crown Victoria.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Intro of Ho-Kago, Phantomhive, Ouran, & The Ferrari

In the Interstate 55 near St. Louis, there is speeding Yellow Porsche 911 Carrera S Street Version, Orange Nissan 370Z Fairlady Dirt Version, Blue Koenigsegg Agera Stock version, White Ford Raptor SVT F150 Raid Version, & Black Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport Stock Version, they are drove by 5 character from Famous Japan Anime Music Called K-On! Which name of the crew is Ho-Kago tea Time, they are:

**Yui Hirasawa**: Pro Street, driving Porsche

**Azusa Nakano**: Fast Driver, driving Bugatti

**Tainaka Ritsu**: Skilled Offroad, driving Nissan

**Tsumugi Kotobuki**: Fast driver also Professional Drifter, driving Agera

**Akiyama Mio**: Road Troublemaker, driving Ford

"Ahh.., a nice place for driving this car" said Yui as she driving Porsche in 247 MPH, "yeah, so time if we Start a Race from Fairhaven" said Ritsu in her 370Z, "so what do we doing next?" said Yui to Ritsu through their Cell Phone.

"We are going to Chicago" said Ritsu, "ooohh..., but we are going to enter " said Mio in her Raptor, suddenly a sound of Police alarm could hear.

"Is that a Police?" said Mio, "Yes, they are" answerd Ritsu, "I think i have to defend you all from any Police Force attack" said Mio in her Ford, "WHAT!? You can takedown that Police Truck that car more like you?" said Yui shocked, "yes, why?" said Mio, "Probably you need ESF" said Yui as the one of Ford Crown Victoria Police Deparment hitting Rear Yui 911.

"HQ, this is Kitty Hawk 7, we have Code 3 of Speeding 5 car" said one of policemen, "Roger that, pursuit is will going into " said the HQ.

The one of Police officer Yell "STOP YOUR FUCKING VEHICLE!, THIS IS ST. LOUIS POLICE DEPARMENT!, I SAY AGAIN, STOP YOUR FUCKING VEHICLE!" as that yell, Mio slow her car, after one of Ford Crown Victoria Police Overtake her, she began ram that Police car caused the Police car out of control & end with crashing civillian BMW 355i from otherside.

At the another side, Ritsu 370Z was surounded by 2 Crown Victoria Police & 2 Impala SS Police, but Ritsu actived the Shockwave cause the Police car that suround her out of road.

"Code 3!, code 3!, they are too dangerous, we need Fireside girls to stop this hell out of here!" said one of Police officer who his Police car was very critical damage until Mio Raptor hitting his car from rear, causing his car flipping upside down.

"take that!, you little shit!" said Mio as she try to ram other cop, "wait, we better get out from this hell, the more cop will chase us" said Yui, suddenly...

RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

A Two Strange Lamborghini came to Yui Side, now is Lamborghini Veneno & Lamborghini Egoista.

"What the Fuck is that Lamborghini?" said Ritsu, "wait? Is that our enemy?" said Yui.

The two Lamborghini was driven by character from typical anime called Black Butcher with crew name Phantomhive, they are...

**Sebastian Michaelis :** King of the Road, driving Veneno

**Ciel Phantomhive:** Pro Street, driving Egoista

"we have other code 3, permission to stop two strange supercar, over" said one of sheriff, "roger that, leave that group of 5 car, we will take down strange supercar" said the HQ, cause all police ar focus on taking down Lamborghini Veneno & Egoista, leaving Ho-kago to free.

Meanwhile in Will Roger Beach road, Los Angeles.

Four High End Exotic car was speeding as the Multipe Cop try stop them, say it Pagani Zonda Cinque NFS Edition, Orange Lamborghini Gallardo LP540-4 Superleggera Stock version, White Ferrari 458 Italia Street version, & Maserati MC12 Stock version, they droven by 5 character from Drama & Comedy anime called Ouran High School Host Club with Crew name Ouran High School Club Team Race, they are:

**Tamaki Suou:** Pro Street, driving Zonda

**Kyoya Ootori: **Fast Driver, driving Superleggera

**Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka: **Fast Driver, driving 458

**Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka: **Pro Street, driving MC12

"Hey, this Asshole just to weak for us?" said Kyoya, "Yes, this shitty just only Shitty Ford Crown Victoria & Shitty Chevrolet Impala SS" answerd Tamaki through Phone, suddenly one of LAPD Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor hitting Tamaki Zonda from Rear.

"Hey!, get away from me!, you little ass-shit!" said Tamaki angrily, then he Ram the cop from Right cause the cop lose control & end with crashing Civillian 2006 Chevrolet Impala SS.

"Code 6!, Code 6! They too dangerous, we need Fireside girls to stop hell out of here!" said one of Sheriff who his LAPD 1994 Chevrolet Impala SS was very critical damage.

"Hey, Tamaki, what about we meet Ho-Kago at St. Louis?, but we need to lose this cop" said Mori throught Cell Phone, "Uhhh?, yes, that mean we must crossing Route 66" answerd Tamaki, "uhh? Ok, but the cop still chase us" said Mori, "but now they are too far" said Tamaki.

Meanwhile in St. Louis where Ho-kago Team just enter the Hideout.

Yui now checking her car to find what any problem from her car, Ritsu is looking at the street of throught the window, then a Ritsu Cell Phone read, that mean there a E-mail.

Then Ritsu check her phone, is look like Tamaki sending a Message.

_**Hey, Ricchan, this is Tamaki from Ouran, i'm now talking to you.**_

_**My Crew now decided move to to meet you, but we now in Route 66 nearby Santa Fe, i'm just already escape from cop, but you must stay there, we will met you, cheer~.**_

_**Tamaki Suou, Ouran team race Leader.**_

As that Message, Ritsu call Tamaki.

"Hello?" said Tamaki, "Hello, Tamaki, i'm sorry because i & my crew will go to Chicago, i think you should go to Chicago" said Ritsu, "What?, Are You kidding me?" said Tamaki, "No, i'm not Kidding you & your crew, just becaused when my crew in Interstate 55, There a Cop, luckily two strange Lamborghini could help us, but we need ally with The Ferrari Crew" said Ritsu, "The Ferrari Crew?, the crew that girls with Ferrari Car?" said Tamaki, "yes, we need help them, they are in trouble, could be in Chicago" said Ritsu, "Ok!, i got it, but still too far to Chicago, could be tomorrow we will meet you & your crew in Chicago" said Tamaki, "ohh.., but what about the Ferrari?, they now still in Trouble" said Ritsu, "I can't, i'm & my crew still in Santa Fe, i think you must help them" said Tamaki, "Ok, i will help that" said Ritsu as she closed the Phone.

Meanwhile in S Archer Ave, Chicago

A 3 Ferrari now moving in fast to escape the cop, the Red Ferrari F12 Berlinetta Circuit Version, Orange-Rosso Ferrari 458 Spyder Stock Version, & Rosso Ferrari 599 GTO Circuit Version, they are droven by 3 character from brand new anime called Galilei Donna, they are:

**Hazuki Ferrari:** Pro Street, driving Berlinetta

**Kazuki Ferrari: **Fast Driver, driving 458

**Hozuki Ferrari: **Fast Driver, driving GTO

"Oh God, is 2014 America like this?" said Hozuki herself as she driving GTO, "yes, they are hate about racing in street, also they are monster" said Kazuki from her 458, suddenly a CPD 1961 Chevrolet Impala SS ramming Kazuki 458 from back.

"Aaahhh.., God!, this is very bad" said Kazuki.

"HQ, This is Lioncop 3, we now chasing 3 Ferrari, we need a roadblock, over" said one of Officer, "negative, we are out of source, Lioncop 3" said the HQ, suddenly a Orange Nissan 370Z Dirt Version appear from right & smashing Impala SS out of road.

"Take That!, Trash" said Ritsu as she Acceleration her 370Z, "ok, now time to rescue The Ferrari", then followed by Yui 911 from Left side.

"Wait?, is that Ho-kago crew?" said Hazuki as she acceleration her Berlinetta, "yes, they here to help us" said Kazuki as she try to takedown CPD 2007 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor.

* * *

**Whew, this is New story, actually i'm not gonna continue The Rival, but i cannot lose the top of Need for Speed series crossover, so i'm make it Hiatus, maybe after this, also i'm decide to create #Driveclub: Were the Victorious means, that could be the rival of Horizon Festival 2-0, ok, i'm now find all great supercar like Ferrari, Lamborghini, Bugatti, & other, oh yeah, i'm know Ouran from Giganicky, so could be i'm add other anime that i'm know like K-On!, To Aru Kagaku no Railguns, & Galilei Donna, so see you in next chapter, cheer~**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


End file.
